User talk:Link in Termina/ Archive I
Ccbermanzzpedia (Talk) 12:06, July 22, 2010 WAIT WAIT WAIT! You can ATTACK with Kafei? Are you sure? As a Majora's Mask fanatic (by the way, it's good to see good editing) I must ask if you can confirm this! :p Also, welcome to Zeldapedia! Naxios10 (talk) 14:05, July 22, 2010 (UTC) I'm sure you can attack with Kafei. I remember controling Kafei, and then attacking just as if I was controlling Link. I don't think he can deal any damage, though. And Thanks.--Link in Termina (talk) 14:16, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Does Anyone Know How To Place... Does anyone know how to place an image of Fierce Deity Link on a page?--Link in Termina (talk) 20:10, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Nope. Thank you!--Link in Termina (talk) 20:33, July 22, 2010 (UTC) I'm not sure why, but... I'm not sure why, but the picture of Fierce Deity Link on my user page is huge! I didn't want it to be that big!--Link in Termina (talk) 13:35, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Actually, I just fixed it. Thanks anyway!--Link in Termina (talk) 14:49, July 23, 2010 (UTC) I'd like a speech bubble thingy It seems that everyone(except for me)has a speech bubble thingy. I'm talking about those speech bubbles that have a picture on the left, have a quote on top, and then the actual message on the bottom. I would like to have one.--Link in Termina (talk) 14:32, July 23, 2010 (UTC) I think I'll go do that now.--Link in Termina (talk) 14:49, July 23, 2010 (UTC) You wouldn't mind doing that? That would be awesome if you could do it for me! I would want an upper color of gray, a lower color of black, an upper text color of red, and a lower text color of blue. Oh and for a quote, I would want this; "You got the Fierce Deity's Mask!". I would like Fierce Deity Link for my image. Thank you, AmazingLink!!--Link in Termina (talk) 15:47, July 23, 2010 (UTC) .}} This word bubble is so cool! I wonder about that Dufus™Gallery. Everyone here is so helpful. Does anyone know if Kafei can attack like Link? Only 29 edits away Re:Why is it? I would like to have .--Link in Termina (talk) 18:10, July 24, 2010 (UTC)}} I made you one. Do you want it? J-man Zelda Fan 18:14, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Talk Page Your talk page is for other users to leave you messages, not to start up topics of conversation or to ask for things. Doesn't work that way. -Stars talk http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y27/pyroac/Starssprite.gif 18:16, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Edititng quote Response Please don't edit an archive. And yes, I happen to know the notes. And the notes also happen to be on the Jam Session page. --'Jazzi BassJapas ' 13:38, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Temple of Courage Suggestions Pages in need of deleting If you see another page that needs deleting then add this template to it . That ll put it on the speddy deletion category which as the name implies will probably mean itll get speedly deleted Oni Link 12:19, July 28, 2010 (UTC) RE:May I have. Hylian Stop adding trivia Got it Fixed the coding for you RE:Hey The Midna